Genesis
by Silverwind Fara
Summary: The Creation of the universe, the making of first vampire and how the blood-god came to be.  Can be seen as M/M


INFO

FANDOM: The movie "Blade 1", "The Bible", "The Book of Nod"

RATING: G to PG-13

SPOILERS: The whole movie "Blade 1" even though this story has absolutely nothing to do with the movie except the word "La Magra". The first part of "The Book of Nod" and "The Bible – Genesis up to chapter 8" (Seriously do you have to spoilerwarn for "the Bible"?).

WARNINGS: None really. I guess it can be seen as slash If you have to.

DISCLAIMERS: Aww man.. *takes a deep breath*: The movie "Blade 1" is owned by "New line Cinema" and is based on a comic published by "Marvel Comics" and a role-Playing-game called "House of Erubus". "The book of Nod" is written by Sam Chupp and Andrew Greenberg as a part of the "Vampire the masquerade"-world and is published by "White Wolf publishing, Inc.. God, Lucifer, Adam, Eve, Cain, Abel, Lilith, Noah and Michael belong to the Biblical traditions so they are not mine. The Idea of Cain as a vampire comes from "The Book of Nod". The character Mu'atsu is mine except for the title La Magra. I wrote this story after seeing the "Movie Blade 1" for the first time, I wanted an explanation or a background story to who or what La Magra was cause there weren't one in the movie - At least not in the version I saw.

NOTE: This story is quite old, I wrote it 1999/2000 in my native language Swedish, then in 2005/2006 I translated it to my really-not-that-impressive-highschool-English and after that not much has been done with it (even though it itches in me to go back an rewrite it) except having it betaread by someone who is better at English than I am (That would be the lovely Daisy).

I

I'VE BEEN told that in the beginning, there was nothing. My name is Mu'atsu and this is my story.

I was born out of the chaos that was created when the light was thrown down from heaven and the Evil forced itself out of the Good like a child out of its mother's womb. I swirled around in the cosmos. A bodiless mind soaring through eternity,

I saw the world be born from the nothing and the land rise from the ocean. I saw how trees and other plants spread their greenery over the ground. Animals of all kinds came to be from a wish by the Creator. I saw stars being lit on the dark sky. And I saw that it was good.

And then I saw the crown of the creation, a man and a woman, not too different from the Creator's angels. The man was strong and lithe and the woman was beautiful with a body made for bearing new life. The creator called them 'Humans'.

I saw them walk together in the garden that the Creator called 'Paradise'; they ate of what the earth gave them and their hearts were filled with love for each other and for the whole creation.

II

EVERYTHING COULD have stayed that way forever but then happened the one thing that should never had happened. I saw Lucifer, the Light bearer; he who was Evil – the thrown down light, making his schemes. I saw him seduce the man and the woman. Evil entered the world and with evil came death. I felt neither sadness nor horror over what had happened, nor triumph nor joy – I just was.

I saw the man and the woman get banished by the Creator. Angels were put as guards outside the birthplace where the humans were no longer were welcome.

III

AND TIME went by. I saw the man and the woman strive to harvest the earth. I saw their foreheads shimmer with sweat and their hands become callused and sore from working. I saw the changes of time. I saw the humans' joy, their sadness and their agony, their passion and their lust. I saw the man and the woman rest in each others arms exhausted from lovemaking. And the woman's face distort in pain as she, bathing in her own blood, gave birth to her children.

Summer became autumn, winter and spring. The never-ending flow of the seasons rocked me to sleep. Silence and darkness fell over me.

I awoke with a startle. Something in the foundations of the cosmos had changed. The world itself cried, intoxicated with blood. The woman cried and the man was silent and distant. Evil had once again hit them. The older brother had slain the younger one in jealousy and rage. The Creator had driven him away from his sight and forced him to become a refugee in the world – restless and rootless.

I saw him walk. I saw him cry tears of loneliness. Then suddenly she was there; Lilith – the black lily. She gave him the gift that became a curse to him, to me and to the whole humankind.

His name was Cain.

IV

I SAW him change, become savage and twisted - A wraith of dread and darkness. On the outside still the same, a human of flesh and blood, but inside him things changed as relentlessly as the changing of time.

His hunger became painful. He ate but was never satisfied; he drank but he was still thirsty.

Nothing from the earth could calm his hunger. In horror and disgust, the Earth had turned itself against him. It opened itself under his feet to swallow him and tried to bury him under big rocks. Nor could the Water calm his thirst. The Water turned itself against him. It beat with its waves against his body to drown him and fell from the sky with such force that bleeding wounds appeared on his skin.

He shivered from cold but the Sun gave him no warmth; it turned itself against him in rage and sent its rays to burn his body. He screamed of pain and begged in despair the Air to soothe his suffering. But then even the Air turned itself against him; it sent its daughter Wind to whip the sand of the Earth and the salt of the Water in his wounds.

V

AND I heard them speak to him.

The Earth condemned him and its voice rumbled like a landslide when it spoke. "Nothing that grows on my surface will calm your hunger and the trees will use their branches to pierce you and your offspring and destroy you!"

Then the Water spoke with a voice that purled like a brook at spring but at the same time roared like the mightiest waterfall. "Nothing from me will calm your thirst. You and your offspring shall fear my power, my waves will not carry you and the depths of my oceans will drag you down and drown you.

Also the Sun, the eternal Fire, condemned him and said: "Leave my sight and my light! Hide in the darkness and shadows Cain, because I will burn you and your offspring to ashes."

Finally Air spoke: "Leave Cain! I will no longer give you air to breath or bring coolness to your skin; instead my children will whip you and your offspring's bodies."

Cain fled to the darkness and the shadows; he thirsted for blood, not from an animal from his own kind.

I said nothing; I just looked at him. Integrated myself with him; his thoughts were my thoughts, his pain my pain, his thirst my thirst. I was he and he was I. I shared everything with him, followed him down into the deep darkness of insanity - home of madness and despair. I cried over him. Embraced his confused thoughts, comforted his wounded heart and whispered his name deep in his soul.

Cain; My beloved!

VI

AND THEN came the final blow. In blind rage he slew his victim, one of his own kind. Like an animal, he ripped open her throat with his teeth. He drank her blood with all his hunger and passion. His whole being was filled with conflicting feelings, pain and pleasure, agony and joy.

He screamed and I screamed. A pain from a thousand needles sent shocks through my existence. Liquid starlight and deep red blood forced my mind together. Dressed it in skin and sinew, gave me muscles, bones and internal organs.

I fell down to Earth and was no longer just a mind.

VII

PAIN FILLED my body when I drew breath and for the first time felt the air in my lungs. I landed on the bare ground naked and frozen. Earth grazed my knees and my elbows, Wind, Air's daughter, sent chills through my body. The sun hid itself behind a cloud and from the sky fell Water like sharp knives against my skin.

I screamed in pain but no one heard my screams. I asked for mercy from everything's Creator but my prayers remained unheard. I cried and blood fell from my eyes.

At last, I fell into a restless and painful sleep, a sleep without dreams.

When I awoke, night had fallen, my first night on Earth, a night without stars. The thousands of stars that looked down from heaven were gone and the moon shone red as blood from the black sky.

I crawled to a waterhole and put my hands into the cold water, formed them to a bowl and lifted them to my lips to drink. In that moment the water turned to blood in my hands. I stumbled up on my feet and the grass became dust underneath them.

I watched in despair how everything around me faded away. The greenery withered, the waterhole dried out and the animals fell dead to the ground, until everything was only wasteland. Then I hid my face in my hands and sobbed bitterly because I understood that also, I was condemned by the Creator's elements.

VIII

IT WAS then I saw him – Cain. He sat there; intoxicated by the blood he'd been drinking and overpowered by his madness. His body was wounded and sore by the Creator's elements and his soul a black hole of hunger.

I felt a deep tenderness for him with whom I'd shared so much with. I kneeled before him, kissed his forehead and his eyes, caressed his hair and held him tight against me.

Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at me. Horror filled his eyes and he forced himself out of my embrace. Then the horror left his eyes and was replaced by a look of such pure disgust that it found its way into my soul and burned it like fire.

"Cain!" I whispered, my eyes was blinded by tears and coloured the world red as blood. Then I turned around and fled.

I return to the man and the woman with grief in my heart. Left Cain behind me, he who was my first love. And Cain gave the black lily's gift to the ones he'd chosen and then he disappeared from the face of the Earth.

IX

A HARD time followed. My soul screamed with longing for him that I never could have. During the days, my whole being ached from missing him and during the nights, I cried as if my heart would break.

But years went by and time put a paralysing mist of mercy on my feelings. It still hurt to think of him, so I taught myself not to; I repressed the memories of him to the bottom of my mind and stayed away from everything that would remind me of him.

I saw the man and the woman, those who were of God, die and become dust as the Creator had foretold. I saw generations follow upon each other. Their sons and daughters spread over the Earth.

The sons of God found pleasure in the daughters of the humans and made love to them. They also asked me to join them, but then I thought about my love, my beautiful, wild Cain. And I wept and turned away in grief.

X

ONCE AGAIN, time went by.

I saw how the humans stopped call upon the God that'd created them; they made their own gods of humans and animals, prayed to the sun, the moon and the stars and worshiped the powers of the trees and the stones. When everything's Creator saw this, he became sad and decided to send a great flood to drown his creation.

Only one family was spared. The Creator gave them order to build a boat that would carry them and a couple of each animal on Earth.

Then it started to rain.

XI

I SAW the sky open and the water rush down to drown everything in its path.

I felt Water turned against me in fury. "Damned!" it roared. "Die, you who shared suffering with the unholy one!"

The thought of my beloved made my heart ache and I met Water with yearning in my eyes; it would end my suffering and I wouldn't stop it. I lifted my arms towards the sky and saw the wave rose above me.

"Cain!" I screamed as the waves fell over me in rage. My body absorbed its power and I saw the wave become blood in front of my eyes. I saw my limbs dissolve, change into whirling tendrils of blood. I lifted from the ground; the pain that brought my body together now returned stronger than ever as I tried to rip me apart.

Suddenly everything was gone; only a storming tornado of blood was left of the body I once had. "Cain!" I screamed again. I called his name over and over again, held on to it for dear life.

Water saw my transformation and trembled. "Damned!" shrieked the waves; they threw themselves against me over and over again and forced the blood-tide, which was I, to storm even harder in self-defence.

Wind howled around me and tried to force me asunder. Rocks rose from the bottom of the flood and threw themselves against me, trying to kill me and the stars fell down from heaven to burn me

XII

SUDDENLY EVERYTHING became calm and I saw one of the Creator's angels in front of me, with a flaming sword in his hands. I knew who it was, one of the princes of heaven, Michael – General in the Creator's army. I halted my movements and bowed to him in reverence.

In that moment, my body was once again forced together and I floated naked in front of him. I bowed even deeper and hid my face in it my hands, knowing that I was not worthy of looking at him."Do you know who you are?" Michael asked. "I am Mu'atsu!" I replied with a voice that didn't come from inside me; it roared like thunder and vibrated in thousands and thousands of echoes; it felt like an eternity went by before it was quiet again.

Then Michael spoke up and said; "You are La Magra." He removed my hands from my face and I lifted my eyes to look into his.

"Since you've chosen to love the man that the Creator condemned your destiny will forever be linked to his. You will never see him again but his offspring will call on you in time of distress and as strongly as you ran to his aid, as strong will the power be that force you to theirs."

He just looked at me for a while. Then he let the edge of his sword touch my shoulder. "Go in peace La Magra!"

XIII

WHEN MICHAEL had said that the sky lit up with a bright light and he returned back to heaven. The chaos of elements that'd been calmed by the angels presence resumed their dance of death and I fell down towards the dark water.

Then nothing existed anymore, no chaos, no sorrow, no pain or longing. Water surrounded me as I let my mind explode in darkness and the floods bring my unconscious body deeper and deeper into forgetfulness.

I am La Magra and this is my story.

THE END


End file.
